


Brooklyn Queens

by hesmyfriend



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Polyamory, Trans Peter Parker, polyship, updated when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmyfriend/pseuds/hesmyfriend
Summary: Three years after the events of Captain America Civil War, Peter finds he has feelings for both Steve and Bucky. Fortunately, they both have feelings for him... and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Three years after the Sokovia Accords incident, things were just starting to settle down. The Accords were over and done with but tensions still ran high at times.

 

Several of the younger Avengers were living in the Avengers Tower and taking part in a kind of informal Academy. Steve was the teacher. He took it upon himself to help everyone train and provide guidance. This was invaluable as it was frustrating for Peter.

Steve seemed to pay extra attention to Peter, which the other Avengers teased them both about relentlessly.

 

The special care Steve handled Peter with was evident one day when Steve came into Peter’s bedroom unannounced. Peter had been sleeping. It was ten am and it was a Saturday. A reasonable time to be sleeping he had thought until Steve was hovering over his bed waking him up.

 

“Good morning, Peter,” Steve said. “It's time to get moving.”

 

“What's so good about it?” Peter grumbled, still half asleep. “And don't you know it's common courtesy to knock?” Though he was  _ mostly  _ dressed, Peter pulled the covers up high so Steve couldn't look at his body. Peter was self conscious about his body, something that Steve seemed oblivious to. That probably wasn't fair. How could Steve know what it felt like to be born in the wrong body?

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, frowning. “But you really should get up. You can’t sleep all day. You should eat some breakfast and then we can go to the gym and start training.”

 

“No, thanks,” Peter said. “I’m going to pick the sleeping all day option.”

 

“Is there anything you want to talk about Peter?” Steve asked. “You’ve seemed kind of down lately.”

 

Peter groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it and I’m not getting up.”

 

“I just want you to know, I’m here you for if you need anything,” Steve said. He looked sad.

 

“What’s for breakfast?” Peter asked quietly.

 

“Whatever you want,” Steve said. “How about I get started making it and you meet me downstairs at eleven?”

 

“Okay,” Peter agreed. At least he could lie down for a bit first.

 

“Peter…” Steve looked as if he was rethinking what he was going to say. “I really care about you. You know that, right?”

 

Peter nodded and their eyes locked for an uncomfortably long period of time.

 

“Alright, see you at eleven.”

 

* * *

 

Peter had intended to go back to sleep, but he kept replaying what Steve said in his head.  _ I really care about you.  _ Well, what did that mean? Kate Bishop had told him that Steve liked him in a romantic way. Peter didn’t know whether to believe it or not but sometimes he thought maybe it was true. Did Steve care about him this way?

 

Peter had never dated someone and he thought maybe he would like to date Steve, but certain parts of it worried him. Physical parts.

 

He went to Bucky’s room and knocked on the door. Bucky knew Steve more than anybody and perhaps he could offer some advice.

 

Bucky smiled and invited Peter in. They had become good friends, seeming as neither of them quite fit in. “What’s up?” Bucky asked. He was getting better at slang.

 

“I’m freaking out,” Peter said.

 

“Why are you  _ freaking out _ ?” Bucky asked.

 

“I think Steve wants to bone me,” Peter said.

 

“Umm…” Bucky said. “I probably wouldn’t have said it that way but yes.”

 

“What?” Peter asked.

 

“Yeah, I have it on good authority he’s sweet on you,” Bucky said.

 

“What???” Peter repeated.

 

“Sweet on you is old fashioned slang for having a crush on you,” Bucky explained.

 

“I know what sweet on you means,” Peter said. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, he told me,” Bucky said. “But don’t tell him I said that.”  
  


“Oh my God,,” Peter said.

 

“So, is the feeling mutual?” Bucky asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Peter said. Although he did know and he liked Steve oh so very much but he was just afraid. “I’m worried.”

 

“What are you worried about?” Bucky asked.

 

“Well, mainly the sex and touching elements,” Peter said.

 

“Steve’s pretty polite I don’t think he’d try anything on you,” Bucky said.

 

“You said he wanted to bone me,” Peter said.

 

“Yeah, I mean he would want to I just don’t think he would try anything on you until he was absolutely certain you’d like it. Have you ever..?”

 

“No, I’ve never done  _ anything _ ,” Peter said.

 

“Nothing at all?” Bucky asked.

 

Peter shook his head. “I never even…” He ended it there, not wanting to say what he was thinking.

 

“Never even what?”

 

Peter mumbled something.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I’ve never even… orgasmed,” Peter said, only slightly louder. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Bucky.

 

“It’s okay,” Bucky said. “You’re very young and it’s not uncommon for someone with your… equipment.”

 

“I wouldn’t even know what to do,” Peter said. “I’m not even comfortable by myself let alone with Steve.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Bucky said.

 

“I sort of want to but…” Peter bit his lip. “Will you show me?”

 

“Show you what?” Bucky asked.

 

“I mean you must have been with lots of girls you must know how to work my... _ equipment _ ,” Peter said.

 

“You want me to…?” Bucky asked. “Are you sure?”

 

“It will be purely instructional,” Peter assured him.

 

“If you’re really sure…” Bucky said. “Come sit on my lap. You don’t have to take anything off.”

 

That was a relief to Peter who was not comfortable with nudity in the slightest. At least his own nudity. He sat in Bucky’s  lap and it was sort of nice. Bucky reached around his with his real arm and slid his hand down Peter’s pants. Peter wished he would have groomed more appropriately for this occasion, but it was too late now.

 

Bucky’s fingers found the most sensitive spot quickly and Peter squirmed on his lap. “Not comfortable?” Bucky asked.

 

“I don’t know.” It felt strange and pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

 

Bucky ghosted over his clit very softly moving in circles. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

“No, it’s good,” Peter said.

 

“Good,” Bucky said. Peter felt himself get wet and he wasn’t sure if he was going to quite reach his destination, but he was enjoying the ride.

 

Bucky’s fingers started moving a lot faster and Peter trembled on his lap, moaning now. Bucky kissed his ear and the exercise was no longer just instructional.

 

Peter called out Bucky’s name and gripped onto Bucky’s thighs underneath him. He wanted more than just fingers, but he felt Bucky’s cock underneath him was still soft.

 

“Oh, God,” Peter said. He felt like he was teetering on the edge but he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to come yet.

 

“It’s okay,” Bucky assured him, whispering in his ear.

 

Peter came and was embarrassed that he called Bucky’s name. That had been a bad idea. He had enjoyed himself a little too much and clearly Bucky did not feel the same.

 

“How was it?” Bucky asked.

 

“It was okay. I’m supposed to be meeting Steve for breakfast.”

  
“You should get going then,” Bucky said, and if Peter didn’t know better, he would have swore that there was disappointment in Bucky’s voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had made an extremely nice and large breakfast for Peter, which was unfortunate because Peter was no longer hungry.

“It looks good,” Peter said. “I’m not feeling very well, though.”

Steve looked at Peter sadly. “I’m sorry. Did you want to go back to bed?”

Peter looked down. “Steve, I’ve got to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything,” Steve said earnestly.

“Steve, I like you a lot but I did something stupid,” Peter said. He fiddled nervously with the sleeves of his hoodie. He wished he wasn’t so gosh-darned _wet_. “Umm… I did _something_ with Bucky.”

“Are you pregnant?” Steve asked.

“What?” Peter said “No, it wasn’t like that we just…”

“Peter, I’m not sure I want to hear this,” Steve said.

“Are you mad?” Peter asked.

“No. I’m not mad. Eat your breakfast, it’s getting cold.”

Peter tried to quietly eat his pancakes and not let on that he was crying.

“Peter, it’s okay. Please don’t cry,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. He wasn’t sure whether he was sorry for crying or getting Bucky to finger him.

“It’s okay. I love you, Peter. It doesn’t mean I have to agree with everything you do,” Steve said.

For some reason this made Peter cry harder, his pancakes now stained with tears.  
  
“Peter, how can I make you feel better?” Steve asked.

Peter mumbled something.

“Pardon?” Steve asked.

“Did you say you loved me?” Peter asked.

“I might have said something along those lines,” Steve said.

“I love you, too,” Peter said. “Is that okay?”

Steve patted Peter’s hand. “It’s okay, Pete. We’ll figure something out, okay?”

Peter nodded.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Peter was training, which happened to mean practice fighting Bucky. Great.

Bucky wasn’t really fighting back, just blocking Peter’s punches.

“You okay, Pete?” Bucky asked.

“I told Steve,” Peter said, throwing another punch. This time it landed and Bucky looked at him dumbfounded.

“What exactly did you tell Steve?” he asked.

“I mean I don’t know. I didn’t get super specific,” Peter said.

Bucky groaned. “Steve’s gonna kill me.”

Their practice fight seemed to stop and they stared at each other.

“And then I told him I loved him,” Peter continued.

“Well, you’re certainly full of emotions today,” Bucky said. “What did he say?”

“I don’t really remember. It was all sort of a blur,” Peter admitted.

“Well, he’s coming this way, so we should probably pretend we’re still training or we might have to have an actual conversation with him,” Bucky said.

Instead Peter went and got his water bottle, gulping back as much as he could.

“Thirsty, Pete?” Steve asked.

Bucky laughed. “Oh, yeah. He’s real thirsty today.”

“Oh my God, Bucky,” Peter said.

“What are you guys talking about?” Steve asked, frowning.

“Thirsty is new slang for horny,” Bucky explained.

“Oh my God, Bucky,” Peter repeated. “I just wanted some water.”

“That’s not what you wanted earlier,” Bucky said.

“Why do you have to be such an ass about it?” Peter asked. “It wasn’t supposed to mean anything.”

“Did it mean anything?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Peter said.

“I think I’ll leave you two alone. It seems like you have some things to talk about,” Steve said, quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bucky, why did you have to ruin  _ everything _ ?” Peter asked when Steve left.

“I ruined everything? Are you sure none of this is your fault?” Bucky asked.

“If you didn’t say anything it would have been fine,” Peter said.

“Pete, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t get jealous,” Bucky said.

“Jealous? Why would you be jealous?” Peter asked.

“I think I might have feelings for you, but I just realized that today,” Bucky said.

“Oh,” Peter said, unsure what to say about that. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know you love Steve,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry I screwed that up.”

Peter sat down on the ground and drank the rest of his water. “Do you think he’ll be mad at me forever?”

“No, he loves you, too much,” Bucky said. “It’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe Peter and Bucky were intimate,” Steve said.

“Intimate?” Natasha asked. “On second thought, I don’t want to know. I thought you had a thing with Peter.”

“Not really. I mean, I don’t know,” Steve said.

Natasha held the punching bag for Steve. “You love both of them, don’t you?”

Steve threw a couple of punches. Nat grunted, trying to keep the bag still. “I do. That’s why it’s so hard.”

“Well, you know… there’s a new trend with the kids these days,” Natasha said.

“What kind of new trend?” Steve asked.

“Polyamory,” Natasha said. “All three of you could date.”

“Wait… Is that allowed?” Steve asked.

* * *

 

“Polyamory? What the hell is that?” Bucky asked.

“It means you date multiple people at once,” Steve explained.

“Okay, but are you serious?” Peter asked. Although the idea intrigued him it made him extremely nervous to say the least. It didn’t seem like something that Steve would agree to.

“Yes, I’m serious. Natasha told me it would be a good idea. All three of us could just be together,” Steve said.

“Wait… Is that allowed?” Bucky asked.

“I mean, sure theoretically…” Peter said.

“You don’t like the idea?” Steve asked.

“Umm…” Peter said. “I mean, I guess we could try it.” Although, he felt quite sure that it wouldn’t end well.

“Okay, I like that idea,” Bucky said.

“Great,” Steve said.

“Wait,” Peter said. “How does sex work?” Suddenly he was terrified.

“You’re too young for sex,” Bucky said.

“That’s not what you said this morning,” Peter argued.

“We’ll figure something out, Pete. Don’t worry,” Steve said.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter woke up later to someone banging on his door. He looked at the clock. It was just after four in the morning. “What the hell?” he asked before getting the door.

It was Bucky and Steve.

“Guys it’s four am and you didn’t call first. I don’t think you understand how a booty call works,” Peter said, although he didn’t really know either.

Steve looked just as tired as Bucky. “It’s not a booty call, Peter,” he said. “Wait, it’s not right?” he asked Bucky.

“No, it’s just four am and I’m _freaking out,_ ” Bucky said.

“Come in,” Peter said, sitting on the bed. “Have a seat.”

Steve sat in Peter’s chair, but Bucky remained standing.

“What are you _freaking out_ about?” Steve asked.

Bucky didn’t say anything.

“Buck, it’s okay. You can tell us,” Steve said.

“I don’t know. I don’t think this is going to work,” Bucky said.

“Think what’s going to work?” Peter asked, rubbing his eyes in attempt to make himself more awake.

“The polyamory thing,” Bucky said.

“Are you breaking up with us?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know,” Bucky said.

“Can I ask why?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s better if it were just the two of you,” Bucky said.

“Oh,” Peter said, hugging his knees.

“I guess, it that’s what you want,” Steve said.

“Did I do something wrong?” Peter asked.

“No. It’s not you it’s me,” Bucky said.

“What does that even mean?” Steve asked.

“I can’t do the sex parts,” Bucky said.

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked. Hadn’t they fooled around less than 24 hours ago?

“I mean I can’t perform,” Bucky said.

“Oh,” Peter said. He remembered sitting in Bucky’s lap while Bucky fingered him feeling Bucky’s soft cock underneath him.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means he can’t get it up,” Peter said.

“Oh,” Steve said.

“I can’t get it up either,” Peter said, trying to lighten the mood. “It’s fine. I don’t want to have sex anyway. I don’t want you to see me naked.”

“Peter, you’re beautiful. Don’t worry,” Steve said.

“Saying that doesn’t help,” Peter said. “You don’t understand.”

“Three men and only one working dick,” Bucky said.

“Don’t be vulgar, Bucky,” Steve said. “I love you both and I don’t care what parts you have or whether they work properly or not. We’ll talk about this in the morning. Everyone is tired and upset. We should all get some sleep.”

“Will you sleep here?” Peter asked.

“Him or me?” Steve asked.

“Both.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. Bucky shrugged. They crawled into bed on either side of Peter.

“We’re going to need a bigger bed,” Peter said. He didn’t really mind being snuggled up so close to them, but he wished he was wearing his binder. He was sure Bucky could feel his breasts pushed up against his arm. But it was cozy.

Steve put his arm around Peter’s waist, and Peter trembled.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Peter said.

“I can’t sleep,” Bucky said.

“You didn’t even try,” Peter said.

“I’m stuck in the forties, I feel like we’re going to get killed for this,” Bucky said.

“Peter, play with his hair he likes that,” Steve said.

Peter wondered how Steve knew that, but he did as he was told. “It’s okay, Bucky. No one’s going to hurt you. The three of us superheroes together, who could hurt us?” He kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“Yeah, maybe you're right,” Bucky said, but he didn't sound so sure.


End file.
